Gladiator
Gladiator is a class in CEvP, created by GameSultan. One of the original five classes, Gladiator is well-rounded as it possesses decent offensive and defensive capabilities. This can be attributed to its Sharpness I Diamond Sword and combination armor, in addition to its unique Resistance I buff, active for the first Thirty Seconds of its life. Equipment Offensive: *Diamond Sword **Sharpness I *Bow **10 Arrows Potions: *Potion of Healing II (1) *Splash Potion of Harming I (1) Armor: *Chainmail Chestplate *Leather Leggings *Iron Boots Buffs/Debuffs: *Resistance I (0:30) Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths In terms of raw melee stopping power, the Gladiator is second only to the Assassin, who wields a Sharpness IV Diamond Sword. This puts the Gladiator at a great advantage in 1v1 combat, an experienced Gladiator can even take on two or three enemies simultaneously. Another clear strength is his Resistance I buff (1:20) which allows the user to be slightly more aggressive than normal during the beginning of the match. When the Gladiator is inevitably hit in the heat of battle, his armor is capable of withstanding several hits from most opponents. Weaknesses There are several classes with speed and maneuverability advantages over the Gladiator, namely- the Archer , Monk, and Assassin. This means that while the Gladiator is able to deal and take decent amounts of damage, he still needs to be environmentally aware, as he can be very vulnerable to ambush tactics. In addition, The gladiator only has 1 heal potion, instead of two, making it harder to last longer after each kill. Strategy There is no clear strategy with the Gladiator, but rather it requires active thinking to be played effectively. Never rush in a straight-line at an opponent- either jump or zig-zag. The opponent may not be an Archer, but there's a good chance that one has you in his sights, and running in a straight line makes you an easy target. Generally, Gladiators dominate when it comes to 1v1 combat against the other classes- but knowing this is not enough- you aren't invincible. Do not wildly mash M1. You can win about 50% of fights this way. Instead, pay attention to your opponent, circle around him while swinging. Doing so not only moves you out of the way of his wild swings, but allows you to continue inflicting damage until he is finished off. This allows you to save enough health to kill the next guy, prevent from easily being picked off by an archer that just watched your fight, and allows you to conserve health potions for later on. This is a general rule, but never drink a health potion unless you are 100% certain that you will not be interrupted by an attacker. Drinking gives off a loud sound effect, and renders you defenseless for about two seconds. More than long enough for someone to swoop in and hand you your head on a silver platter. As the Gladiator, your biggest threat is the Archer. Archers are liable to pick you off while you're recovering from a fight, and they have a distance advantage over you. Keep an eye out for Archers and make getting close to them your priority- the bow is near useless if you can get right on top of an Archer. Lastly, remember- you have the default bow at your disposal. If your opponent is fleeing after taking damage, you can often finish him off with a shot or two from the bow, instead of giving chase and going for the melee kill- which will leave you vulnerable to being made prey to opportunity-killers. Users Who Main as Gladiator *GameSultan *legatosbeats Update History 1/14/2013 *Resistance I buff reduced from 1:20 to 0:30 *Leather Cap removed Category:Class